


苹果花

by shawnz0901



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	1. Spangled Stars

他总是长久地盯着一片云。

 

他似乎天生就有最优秀的裸眼视力，从他开始成为一个狙击手开始——他并不记得自己是从何时、又为什么而成为了一个狙击手。严格意义上说，他并不能被称为狙击手，他从不隐蔽，也从不配合，有一整个小队在他的身后供他调遣（他通常只会要他们保证弹药供给，他不喜欢下命令）。他也从不畏惧受伤，不畏惧敌人和目标，他像是从不知道这些为何物。

 

他即便知道，也从不在乎。

 

他也并不拥有记忆。他脑海里存留的东西破碎的就像个到处都是破洞和棉絮的玩具熊布偶。他会被“修整”——当他意识到这个玩具熊需要被一针一线缝补好的时候。这让他无比痛苦。每一次“修整”以后他就再也无法记起之前的事情，但他还是会在长时间用视线描摹那些云层时发觉一些细小的片段。

 

广场，石砖，白鸽，单手高举的塑像，一些标语（红底黄字，举着，或是悬挂在广场周围），镰刀、斧头和麦穗齿轮，红色的圆顶建筑，送奶男孩手推车里的细颈玻璃瓶装牛奶，瞄准镜里军帽正中的红星。有一次，他隐约记得，“修整”之前他还在广场上见到那尊青铜浇铸的雕像，而“修整”醒来后它就被推倒了，他亲眼看着雕像高举的手臂被砸裂在小块扇形石砖的广场地面上。

 

他在自己未知的时间中存在着，横跨了七十年，而他自己却永远无法意识到这个事实。他不知道自己是怎样来到这个世界，显而易见，他并不需要知道。在他驻扎蛰伏的地方，他每一次醒来似乎都是冬天，红色的建筑覆盖着冰雪，云层厚实，空气冰冷刺骨，街道上随处可见蜿蜒成列的人群。那是凭票供应生活用品的队伍。他当然不懂什么叫“生活用品”，他的视线只在云层和目标之间逡巡。他也从不知道时间与季节的更替意味着什么，他似乎生来就习惯于寒冷和遗忘。他只知道血是热的。

 

他没有名字。为他“修整”和“准备”的人就只是叫“他”。他有时候也会突然意识到自己隶属于（或隶属过）一个组织。在他的视线不小心落在左臂油漆着的那颗红星的时候，一些片段在他脑海里闪烁而过——红白蓝条纹夹杂着五角星，那感觉熟悉却实在太过遥远，远到他被修整过太多次的脑海里再也搜刮不到任何其他的线索。

 

他们说他就像个鬼魂。他活着，呼吸冬天的空气，总是睁大了眼睛想要记住这个世界上空的云，却忘记关于自己的一切。这个世界上没有他存在着的证明，他就像是已经死去。或许在世上的另外一个角落，已有人为他建立了墓碑，刻写了墓志铭，还有人为他在墓前放下一束忍冬。他见证了许多事情，却没有谁见证过他自己。

 

作为一个人他好像已经活了太久。1952年他参与了秘密刺杀斯大林行动（未果）。1962年他几乎每一个日夜钉在狙击枪旁边待命（关于古巴的情报每秒都在变化）。68年，他亲眼监视坦克开进布拉格广场（狙击枪就对准在苏共指挥官的脑门）。91年的冬天，政变在他的枪口下开始了行动，有人对他说，是他缔造了整个世纪，他们在铁幕的另一头赢得了胜利。九头蛇万岁。但他不信这些，他从不喊那句誓言（事实上也没有人逼迫他这个），也从不在乎，这些对他来说仅仅是任务。他是武器，是战士，他甚至不是自己。他不需要知道原因，更不需要知道是在为谁卖命。反正他也不可能记得。

 

有时候也看厌了那些总是漂流不定的云层，他会为不知道视线应该停留在哪里而感到焦躁不安，每当这个时候他便开始无意识地抛弄他藏在靴套里的军刀——只用右手。他不喜欢那条金属臂，他只有在战斗中才使用它，在他不多的认知里，他始终认为他生来就失去了那条血肉的手臂。但他只是这么认为，他不失落，也不痛苦。

 

有一次他追踪目标闯进了一栋废弃居民楼。那是70年代，作为秘密的清洗计划的一部分，他跟踪着一位《真理报》骨干的倒霉儿子。他用金属臂拆了整层楼的窗户，一遍遍掀开空衣柜的门，装着统一配给伏特加的烂塑料桶滚在墙角。他瞪着风箱破损的手风琴发呆（风箱是绿色的，桃木琴面上面描着粉色的苹果花），墙壁上挂着陈旧的圣母像，玛利亚的脸上落满了带着血迹的灰尘，而印着斯大林头像的画报被撕碎在地上。他长久地凝视已成为废墟的房间中的一切，迷茫而不知所措，那红色的早已停止了走动的圆闹钟，印着镰刀斧头的搪瓷水杯，手风琴断裂的琴键，银色的掉了漆的手电筒，一条吊坠是五角星形状的链子缠在窗棂。他在被遗落在衣柜表面的圆镜中看到了自己模糊的脸——这甚至是他第一次看到自己的样子，被他用军刀割得乱糟糟的长发，下巴上的胡茬（还有他某次用碎玻璃片刮胡子留下的伤口），紧绷的布满裂纹的嘴角，还有那空无一物的眼神。他闭上眼睛，眼眶酸烫，第一次感到左边的胸口猛烈地发疼。

 

后来他把那间屋子里所有的东西扯了个粉碎，却唯独拿走了那条五角星吊坠。

 

再后来他不再总盯着那些云出神了。他被更加频繁地送去“修整”，他原本空洞的意识被搅乱，被割得更碎，他开始变得危险，不稳定。他用那条愈加威慑的金属手臂轻而易举就掐死了三名“修整”他的人，有人因为这个狠狠地惩罚了他，电椅夺走他的意识，皮鞭让他流血，但他愈合的很快。他甚至感觉不到疼痛。他只觉得左边的胸口里有什么东西要膨胀开来，如果他拥有再多一点属于自己的意识的话，他会知道那种感觉叫做渴求，那属于他自己的本能的渴望。他渴望着要找到自己，找到所有的记忆，想起自己的名字和过去，他想要一针一线把那个破碎不堪的玩具熊布偶缝补完整而无论那将有多么痛苦。但是他那时正被揪着头发而头被按进水中，冰冷刺骨的水流灌进鼻腔和嘴巴。他在意识流失的空白中想起五角星吊坠，手风琴表面描画的粉色花朵，红白蓝条纹，电流顺着后颈的肌肉刺入神经，他最终瘫软在审讯室渗血的地面上。


	2. Crossed Bones

布洛克·朗姆洛是第一个替他挨枪子儿的人。

 

1998年冬，第二次车臣战争正式爆发前，他被派往格罗兹尼秘密援助车臣反政府武装组织。那也是他脱离“修整”时间最长的一次。反政府武装头目拦截了错误情报，包括队医在内的半个九头蛇小队被炸死在一波小规模空袭，俄军的战机轰烂了他们暂时驻扎的清真寺。他几乎被炸伤了整一侧身体，大腿和手臂上烧焦的作战服混合着皮肉翻卷着，还丢了大部分武器和补给。那个留着络腮胡的美国人拖着他在扫射中前行，直到他们隐蔽在一间已被炸掉了外墙的民房里。

 

朗姆洛那时被指派为他的副手，用以协助他调遣小分队——他当然对这个没有概念，他们只教他辨认自己人和队医。朗姆洛也是第一个（也是唯一一个）想要在任务中试图和他说话的人，但他并不认识朗姆洛，他只记得任务。那已不是他头一回被扔到陌生而危险的战壕里摆平比暗杀更麻烦百倍的任务，他只是恼怒着自己在重伤之下一点点流失的体能，炮弹的碎片还深深扎在肉里，失血过多会让他不能够更好地控制左臂。他无意识地将求助的目光投向掩护他出逃的人，示意朗姆洛替他拿出那些该死的弹片。 

 

凛冽刺骨的空气混合着火药的气味钻进他一直空白而混沌的脑子，他感到一丝熟悉——他不该在这个时候放任自己去搜索和缝补那个（玩具熊布偶），他似乎又想起了一些片段（也是冗长残酷的战争，也是一个冰雪漫天的严冬，他下沉，下沉，他知道自己就要死了，流血让他意识昏迷，一边的手臂要了命的疼，他不知道自己身在何处）。他失焦的瞳孔看到朗姆洛费力挪近他身侧，血渗进冻得干裂的土层——朗姆洛负伤了，或许是在他们躲避扫射的时候，子弹从他掩护着自己的后背扎进了肋骨。

 

他原本空洞无物的眼神跳动了一下，闪烁着一点不同于以往的光芒，但也仅仅存在了一瞬间就消失不见了。一年前朗姆洛从特战队秘密调往九头蛇的时候在内部集训上见过他——The Winter Soldier，他们赋予他至高地位的代号，他是默默缔造了美利坚胜利的战士，完美无缺的武器，是他们藏在外交辞令里的钢针，无坚不摧。他也注视过冬日战士是如何被精心“修整”着，像被护理的枪支，被保养的坐骑，只是不像一个活着的人。

 

他面无表情地瞪着被轰炸掀开一角的房顶所露出的天空，战机时而略过，然后消失成一个黑点。有人为了掩护他而受伤——他努力让自己理解着这个事实，心脏的跳动深刻而缓慢。朗姆洛一手固定住他失去了知觉的一侧身躯，另一边帮他取出弹片的手在发抖，他低下头，视线落在他后背上正汨汨流出鲜血的弹孔。

 

他开始想起一些更加无关、也更加陌生的东西。冬天，很冷，倒在他怀里伤口流血的小个子，他揍了很多人，拳头发痛，他怎么也取不出扎在那个人腰上的碎玻璃，有一个声音说，你得狠点儿心。有时候我觉得你就是喜欢挨揍。我没事。我想我可以一个人搞定。那些弹片好像被永远深深扎在他被改造后有四倍强大的心脏上，他猛地睁大了眼睛（朗姆洛吓了一跳），金属手臂伴着急切的噪音捏紧了拳头。我会陪你到最后的，哥们儿。他拥抱了他。谢谢你。说话的人叫了他的名字，但那只是一个口型。他消失了。

 

你还有力气帮我把那个该死的枪子儿拿出来吗？朗姆洛累倒在地上，双手向后撑着身体看着他。

 

他混乱的意识终于回到了他们被袭击的现实。他受伤的地方已经被简陋地打上了止血带，他甚至不知道他的这个副手是怎么做到的。他低下头，看着自己攥握成拳的金属手掌。

 

就用这只手就行，朗姆洛无所谓地撇了撇嘴，只要你能控制住别在我后背上开个洞。他一时还不能明白朗姆洛那样说是因为他属于人类的那只手刚被缠上止血带，一旦用力就会撕裂创口。他不能明白的事情比以前的五倍还要多。但是他努力调整着那些感应控制的机械手指，试图让它们能够准确而不是破坏。

 

很久以后，有一次朗姆洛对他说你那几根合金的玩意儿可太狠了，你真是害我后半生都不能在健身房裸上身。但他还是不认识这个留着络腮胡穿深色潜行服胸前交叉绑着武装带的美国人。他只是回敬了一个你他妈谁啊的眼神。

 

子弹被他取出来了，连带着一块皮肉和一点肋骨移位。他尽了最大的努力运用那条在他看来并不属于他的义肢，弹壳被扔在地上，他长久地瞪着金属纹路上的血迹，无法平复自己剧烈的呼吸。他笨拙地用那只手缠绕着绷带，鲜血不断渗出染红了那条白色织物，一些情节不受控制地涌进他的脑海（受伤，包扎，旧公寓的壁炉）。他终于开始意识到应该有那么一个名字被埋在了他记忆最深处（和红白蓝条纹与五角星一起），但这让他迷茫而不知所措。那些记忆与他相隔了太远太远。

 

轰炸声和战机盘旋的声音走远了，他比朗姆洛恢复的速度快四倍，很快他就能站起来搜索破旧民房里的遗留物了。金属手臂暴躁地撕烂所有还能破坏的东西，但他并没有找到什么，这里的人民早已被战争彻底拖垮。他盯着一面墙壁上报废的壁炉看了很久，朗姆洛在不远处看到他伸出那只受伤的手摸了摸壁炉砖面上残留的雕花，他的动作那样轻柔，像是在触碰水面上稍微一用力就会碎裂的倒影。他仿佛是一头走失了很久终于靠近了家园的野兽，颤抖着不敢和记忆相认。但那只是一瞬间，朗姆洛在为自己的想法感到震惊之前看到他猛地用金属手臂扯烂了壁炉旁边的窗框。

 

他们在隐蔽点过了一夜。没有火堆，热水，也没有补给，等待着己方的后援。冬兵巡视上半夜，朗姆洛负责下半夜。他像个鬼魂一样在废弃的居民区穿行，金属手臂在夜色下发出晦暗的光芒。朗姆洛在后半夜醒来，下弦月照在被毁了一半的围墙上，他看到蜷缩在墙角合上了眼睛的冬日战士。他一直背在身后的蝎式冲锋枪就被他抱在怀里，他站起来，走到他的身旁，看到冰冷的枪管上挂着的五角星吊坠。

 

他们最后还是活着从格罗兹尼回到了莫斯科，之后他就立刻被调遣去神盾局担任卧底工作，而他不会知道几乎在那次战场上丧命的冬兵又一次因为头脑失控长久地被关进修整室。从那以后布洛克·朗姆洛必须用武装带交叉绑紧上身以固定住他后背的那几根肋骨以免在打架或是跳伞的时候惹麻烦。再之后，他的手下都叫他交叉骨老大，他不能裸上身去健身房，但他有时还是会有点得意。那是他替冬日战士挨了一枪的隐秘的荣誉证明。

 


	3. Betrayed Memories

79年前夕，他身上的血清一直很不稳定。有一次执行暗杀美苏交换间谍任务的中途，他突然调转枪口杀光了整支跟随他的队伍然后沿着东德的边防线走了整夜，最后他几乎体力耗尽，扒上了一列从东柏林开往华沙的火车。

那也是冬天，波茨坦格林尼克桥，他注视着护送人质的特工队伍鱼贯驶入东西德国的边防哨卡，等待着最佳时机——随即他掉头扣动扳机的手指干脆又沉着，没能留给他的“同事”们任何反应的余地。他还掏空了那些人的作战服口袋（同时帮尸体挖出子弹），清点自己能够带走的武器弹药和口粮。他朝着哈弗尔河面上太阳的影子不知疲倦地走着直到晚霞像血一样涂上他的左臂，他像浑身被塞了一把火一样迈着脚步，第一次迎着强烈的阳光摘下了护目镜和面罩，感觉那即将消失的、一天里最后的阳光正照在他苍白冰凉的脸上。

他在看到格林尼克大桥的一刹那为自己组织了这个出逃计划——他那时正开始对一些周围（也包括他自己）的事物感到好奇，血清的不稳定让他对深度冰冻和电击产生了自体抵抗，有时候他的恢复能力快得惊人，有时又让他处在极度混乱的幻觉之中，蜷成一团在担架上发着抖。他像一个叛逆期少年一样暴躁、焦虑而充满摆脱被控制的渴求，他变得麻烦、自主，不再趁手。而那座钢铁结构的斜拉吊桥正击中了他的记忆（在不知名的记忆片段里他见过比这座“间谍桥”更加高大的那一座——和某个人一起——但不记得和谁），一些不成形的想法不受控制地从脑海的某个角落跑出来，让他又迷茫又激动不已，虽然他那时候根本不能明白什么感觉才算是激动。

那时Hydra正处在全面收缩时期。勃列日涅夫上台以后和古巴那阵子比更加不好过（尼克松自己都不知道他们要对付的是多少枚核弹），CIA秘密撤回了安插在东线的所有（已经在克格勃名单上的）联络点，神盾局总部一直处在最高警备状态，核战一触即发，Hydra只能把原本插在泥沼里的手隐藏得更深，他们除了每天扎在克里姆林宫旁边盯着卢比扬卡广场11号进出的克格勃之外已经不能从剑拔弩张的形势中得到什么实质性进展。

他仍然是最好、最无坚不摧的那件武器，九头蛇的鬼魂与战神，但是血清与“修整”已无法再完美地维持一切。他一遍一遍地从修整中被清洗成一片空白，却又一次次像寻找本能一样从那些暂时不被冰冻的间歇重新来过。从一件武器到一个人，他甚至不在乎如何才能找到关于“自己”的真相，而只是想拼凑出他意识深处那些遥远又熟悉的片段（他盲目地恨着“冬兵”，恨得想把它从脑子里抠出来）。那应该很重要，他让自己明白这一点，就和任务一样重要。

就去做那件事。然而他根本不知道那件事是什么。他只是不停地向前走，在逃亡路上不时把堆放在河边的铁皮垃圾桶当做掩体躲避着边防线的哨岗，他还从“同事”的尸体上拿走了外套用来掩盖金属臂——像对待一次最重要的任务一样对待这次的计划，坚定但是茫然。他甚至花了一小段时间用视线让自己记住眼前那座横跨河岸的钢结构吊桥（他就是这么认为着它是一个非常重要的情报），牢牢地记住——尽管格林尼克桥和布鲁克林大桥根本没有那么相似，他还是那么做了。其实他根本不会有机会去证实那些，无论是去证实他真正想要记起的是连接了布鲁克林下城和曼哈顿岛的那座桥（还有他总是跟着一起去桥上写生的人），还是去证实东德的这座桥和纽约的那座根本没有那么相似。

就像他觉得他似乎在什么时候也一样见过这样的场景，或者是更久远的时候，堆放着铁皮垃圾桶的戏院后巷，他为站在他身后的人挡住拳头一脚踢上了什么人的屁股（他恼怒着，因为什么而生气，他只能想起一些模糊的感觉）。他那只金属的手掌在外套口袋里紧握成拳（手心里攥的是一把匕首），努力逼迫自己进行着回忆，而身体因为太过专注而颤抖个不停，手背上留下的注射针孔和淤青随着脉搏的跳动发出麻木的钝痛。

他走着直到两条腿终于像灌了铅一样沉重，他毫无知觉地背着武器和子弹在完全陌生的国土疾行了整夜，不知道自己身在何处。汗水浸湿了衣服又被夜晚的狂风吹得硬邦邦的，他脱离了营养剂与注射几乎很少会自己主动进食。冬兵太警觉，只肯躲在探照灯照射不到的河堤下清点身上的口粮，掰碎一点点巧克力片塞进嘴里，苦涩的甜味让他几乎心脏痉挛。他只是想不起来他在三几年大萧条的时候和谁也一起分享过这个，或是四几年的前线上他们轮流咀嚼着那硬得像冰块一样的玩意儿。他不停地和自己生气，为了一点点火星子一样一闪即灭的线索，或是大片的记忆深处的空白，直到自己筋疲力尽。

   
   
他在东柏林到华沙的火车上清醒过来，发现自己正挤在最末一节车厢的角落，冬兵的本能将他带到了列车上。他醒来后做的第一件事是清点装备并搜索着隐蔽点。他猜测自己扒上火车前扔掉了一半的子弹和两挺轻机枪，身上只剩下军刺、匕首、枪两把、若干填满的弹匣，被掰碎的巧克力和汤块。他的身边挤满了裹着破棉被的矿井工人，他们穿着的灰色制服前襟绣着几个字母，脸和衣服一样脏兮兮的。他僵硬地身体贴在冰凉的车皮上，心里默数着人数。疲惫的矿工刚从颠簸的梦中醒来，他们大声咒骂着阴冷的天气和走走停停的火车，一边把一张破破烂烂的旧报纸传来传去，他瞪大了眼睛看着，警惕而茫然。

他们轮流用一个旧铝杯喝东西，懒洋洋地开着关于女人和领袖的玩笑——你得听听，巴托克！我们的领袖进了手术室，又一次扩胸手术！为了他那一打新勋章——还有他的情妇，听说核弹密码就在那女人的屁股里！他们大笑着，粗鲁地抽着劣质烟卷，那股子味儿呛得他发晕。他们看到了他——那个紧绷的又有些傻乎乎的外地人，靠着车厢的角落坐得就像一杆铁锹，眼神却那么凶巴巴的仿佛是随时准备要杀人，他看起来饿坏了又冷但却毫不在乎。他们把盛酒的杯子塞到冬兵的手里，他立刻警觉地瞪着眼睛吓了他们一跳（他下一秒就要把枪掏出来瞄准），但随即他们都笑了，一个矿工伸手拍了他的肩膀，害得他差点没把手里的杯子捏扁。太阳升起来了，从没有玻璃的车窗照进他坐着的角落，他对周围的一切快乐感到困惑。他从未“快乐”过——他也曾走进脏乱嘈杂的酒馆，对着瓶子喝光酒，盯紧目标，或是与人交谈获取情报——那些从未使他快乐，就像他从未觉得那根机械胳膊是他的手臂，他被生活抛弃，被自己的记忆抛弃，活着就像死了。他成了他自己的鬼魂。

他用灰烬交换绿树，痛苦交换蓝天，放弃做一个普通士兵而选择了傀儡*，他害怕又渴望照在脸上的阳光，他还从未在春天醒来。他举起手里的杯子闻着，领袖的禁酒令让这些可怜人只能喝兑了水的工业酒精，但是他喝了，那玩意儿从他的喉管一路灼烧到胃，惹得矿工们热闹地开怀大笑。有人从他手里拿走杯子又递给他报纸，他茫然又好奇地读着却不懂句子的意思——第八个五年计划——领袖万岁——列宁勋章，他像一头刚从冬眠中醒来又走失了的野兽，他抓着一个矿工的领子问他，这是1943年吗？我们打赢了吗？我们是坐船回纽约吗？他们拍着他的肩膀笑出了眼泪——这是苏维埃！我的士兵！你刚从女人的床上醒过来吗？还是让酒精灌满了你的脑子！

他只是皱眉，睁大了发酸的眼睛，看着列车外面刺眼的太阳。他看到冬日灰白的天，东柏林上空稀薄的云层，冒着黑烟的厂房，一闪而过的领袖画像，铁轨旁挺拔的白桦树，工人们在他周围吹起口琴唱起了不知名的歌。他沉默地坐在车厢的角落，着迷地注视着眼前的一切，以为他们胜利，他们热闹地欢呼，而他和他就要回到祖国。

   
   
 

————

*为Pink Floyd《Wish You Were Here》的歌词

*本章为官方设定的冬兵档案中一个段落的衍生

   
   
 

*最后冬兵被发现脱离任务，上峰找到了他并把他带回，审讯时他已经没有自己出逃的记忆了。


End file.
